dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Second Chance
"Second Chance" is the second episode of the third season of . It originally aired on September 17, 1994. Plot Batman and Robin watch intently as an ambulance carrying Two-Face takes him to the hospital. Robin asks Batman if the operation will make Harvey better again but Batman is unsure. He then reminisces the accident that created Two-Face. Inside the hospital the doctors talk to Harvey telling him that his bad side has been mostly submerged and they believe that if they remove the scars that created Two-Face the persona will be gone forever. Harvey then asks if Bruce picked up the tab for it and thinks back on his friendship with Bruce. Harvey is put under and the doctors prepare for the surgery but before they can act thugs run in and start firing machine guns into the room. They take Harvey claiming the boss wants to "teach him some respect". Batman and Robin try to stop the thugs but they fail to keep them from escaping the room. The duo goes after the escape vehicles but Robin fails to stop his target. Batman succeeds but finds that Harvey isn't in the van. Later Batman and Robin consider where the vehicles were going and whom they were registered to. They decide that either Penguin or Rupert Thorne must be behind the kidnapping. Robin heads out to check out Thorne while Batman goes to interrogate Penguin. While Robin attempts to sneak in on Thorne he's caught but taken to his target. Robin explains that Harvey's been kidnapped and he thinks Thorne's behind it. Thorne just laughs at the thought and has his thugs take Robin to the Gotham Gate Bridge to throw him into the river. Fortunately, Robin has a glasscutter in his glove and manages to cut his bonds. He makes short work of the thugs but is no closer to finding who is behind Harvey's kidnapping. Batman goes to see Penguin. Penguin explains that while Harvey had stolen a jewel encrusted statue of a two headed roc from him he isn't behind the kidnapping and would take on Two-Face directly. He then sets his birds on Batman and shoves him off the prison wall. Batman manages to escape but he too is unable to tell who kidnapped Harvey. The Duo meets up again and Batman is now sure he knows who kidnapped Harvey. Returning to the scene of the kidnapping Batman finds masonry dust on one of the kidnapper's boot prints. He now knows where Harvey is and heads out to get him. Robin wants to go too but Batman tells him he has to go it alone. Batman heads out to the Half Moon Club to confront Harvey's worst enemy: Two-Face himself. However, Batman is captured by Two-Face's thugs and chained up to a crane. Two-Face explains that he couldn't let Harvey "destroy" him. He wanted to teach him to respect his alter ego. Two-Face then tells Batman he'll detonate some dynamite that's connected to the crane and kill Batman unless the coin says different. He flips the coin but Batman insists that Two-Face let it hit the ground as he wants to see which face lands up. Two-Face agrees to the terms and lets the coin fall. The coin lands on edge. Shocked, Two-Face flips the coin again but it lands on edge again. Because no head is up Two-Face can't decide what to do and keeps flipping the coin. Batman manages to escape his bonds during this time and takes out Two-Face's thugs but not before the thugs accidentally activate the dynamite's detonator. Meanwhile Two-Face continues to flip his coin but it keeps landing on edlge and rolling until it goes over the edge of the building. Two-Face goes after the coin falling off the building himself but Batman catches him. Batman tells Two-Face he needs his other hand to pull him up but without the coin Two-Face can't decide what to do. Batman tells him it's a trick coin and will always land on edge so Two-Face will have to make the decision on his own. While this goes on, the thugs prepare to kill both Batman and Two-Face but Robin shows up and stops them. Two-Face decides to let Batman save him but then changes his mind and punches his enemy. Unable to let Harvey die, Batman goes after Two-Face and catches him and uses a grapple hook to escape both the fall and the dynamite. Later, Two-Face is taken back to Arkham while Harvey is happy to see Bruce is there for him. After Harvey is taken away Bruce then tells Dick that he's glad that he's always there for him. Background information Home video releases * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Production inconsistencies * Batman said that only the kidnappers footprints would be in the OR because the doctors and nurses would wear paper socks over their shoes. However, Batman and Robin had already walked in the operating room trying to prevent the kidnapping, so their footprints would be there as well. Trivia * This episode is the second produced episode in a trilogy of episodes depicting the failed attempts to reform some of Batman's enemies. Cast Quotes External links * Episode Review on World's Finest Category:A to Z Category:Batman: The Animated Series episodes